kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ragip Jashari
'Ragip Jashari ' lindi më 11 Nentor të vitit 1961 dh u egzekutua më 19 Prill të vitit 1999 ishte një politikan dhe nje atdhetar i madh i Kosoves 100 pixel Jeta 240 pixel Në trevën e Lypianit, paramilitarët serbë të egërsuar mundoheshin që tq vrisnin çdo gjë shqiptare. Kohë kur fati i një populli po përballej më një pushtues të pa skrupullt, dashuria për Kosovën dhe luftën për liri kishte rrëmbyer zemrat e mijera vajzave e djemve shqiptarë, si ne Kosovë dhe jashtë saj. UÇK-ja ishte bërë simbol qëndrese e bashkimit, e cila nuk lejoi që armiku Kosovën ta shohë më krenari të kërrusur e fitore të varrosura, në zjarrin e madh që e kalit qëndresën. Fati i familjes Jashari nga Hallaqi i Vogël i Lypianit ka shumëçka të dhimbshme, që nuk mund të harrohet, sepse Ragip Jashari vite më radhë ishte i përndjekur politikdhe në prillin e vitit të kaluar bie në mbrojtje të atdheut. “Më shkarkimin e djalit nga detyra e kryetarit të rinis në nivel të komunës së Lypianit, familja Jashari hyri ne librin e zi, e përcjelle në mënyrë intensive dhe çdo herë nga shërbimi sekret serb”, rrëfen kryefamiljari Osman Jashari. Mirëpo edhe përkundër përndjekjeve të mëdha nga pushtuesi serb, lëvizja e tij për çlirimin e Kosovës vazhdoi. Trimëria e tij u tregua që në betejat e para. Bandat serbe mbi familjen Jashari realizuan epshet e tyre vrastare, duke vrarë e masakruar secilin shqiptar që e zinin të gjallë. Liria erdhi dhe më bëhet sikur dëgjoj zërin e martirëve që del nga dheu më të vetmin urim: U qoftë falë gjaku i të gjithë dëshmorëve dhe e gëzofshi lirinë e shumpritur, thot më plot mall dhe pikëllim Osman Jashari. Pas kthimit ne Kosovë, Osamin evokon lajmin e kobshëm për masakrimin që kishte ndodhur në këtë fshat të 21 bashkëfashatarëve së bashku me Ragipin. Serbët e harlisur kishin hyrë në fshat për t`i masakruar të gjithë shqiptarët. Ragipi ishte embrioni i parë i veprimeve patriotike të filluara qysh herët. Ky embrion u kalit, u organizua, u zgjerua dhe u ngrit në nivelet më të larta që arriti të dalë nga gjiri i popullit-Ushtria Çlirimtare e Kosovës. Pranvera në familjen Jashari erdhi më plot dhembje, kujtime të ndieshme, i thumbojnë, por njëherit kujtojnë edhe krenarinë e të gjithë martirëve të Kosovës, të cilët ditën t`i thonë pushtuesit ndal se Lëvuzja për çlirimin e Kosovës nuk ka përfunduar. Vazhdimisht gjatë viteve në Kosovën e robëruar, u dalluan burrat e fjalës dhe të pushkës, siç ishte edhe Ragipi, i cili ngriti zërin e arsyes, sepse nuk mund ta duraonte gllabërimin e trojeve etnike dhe përdhosjen e dinjitetit kombëtar. . Artikuj te botuar ne gazeten Epoka e Re Artikulli i cili u botua ne gazetën “EPOKA E RE” më 11.7.2003 =Portret i një dëshmori= Ragip Jashari – Mardoqi një jetë për atdhe Më 19.4.1999 pushkatohet së bashku me dhjetëra bashkëfshatarët e tij, shumica moshatarë të tij, në masakrën e njohur të Hallaqit të Vogël të Lypjanit, si shum të tjera në Kosovë. Në të njëjtën ditë i digjet edhe shtëpia me krejt gjallërin e familjes dhe dorëshkrimet e të ndjerit 10-15 kg, të cilat nuk e patën fatin që t`i shikojë syri i lexuesit. Shkruan A. Jashari Lufta në familjën Jashari (fshati Hallaq i Vogël, komuna e Lypjanit) la dhembje të madhe, por njëherit hapi edhe një kapitull të ri në historinë e kësaj familjeje. Dëshmori Ragip Jashari ishte një i ri me një intelegjenc të lartë të nohutive, si dhe një njohës i mirë i çështjes kombtare, e për këtë të fundit kishte mësuar mjaft edhe nga e kaluara e stergjyshërve të tij. Prejardhja e dëshmorit Ragip Jasharit është nga treva e Gollakut, e njohur si trevë qëndrese, që nga koha e mbretrive e gjer në luftën e fundit. Shkollën fillore dhe të mesme i kreu ne Lypjan, kurse shkollimin e lartë ne Zagreb (Kroaci), e që të gjitha këto i kreu me sukses të shkëlqyeshëm. Praovimi e pjakuris për atdhe etregoj nga pozita e detyrës më me përgjegjësi, si kryetar rinie, në nivel komunal, të cilën ia ngarkoj brezi i tij rinor, për atë kohe mjaft delikate. Me mospajtimin e ti ndaj suprimimit të Kushtetutes së vitit 1974 dhe gjukimit të grevave të njohura të minatoreve te Kosovës, të vitit1989, e vulosi përcaktimin e vet ideor dhe kombëtar, kur në krye të delegacionit rinor nga Qendra e arsimit të Mesëm, të cilin vetë e formoi, shkuan e iu bënë vizitën zyrtare minatorve të Goleshit. Me këtë rast e bëbë me dije opinionin e gjerë se rinia e Kosovës kurrë nuk flen e qetë deri në çlirimin definitiv të mbitokës dhe nëntokës së vet. Por, sa u kthye nga kjo vizitë, egjeti këshillin Koordinues të komunës të gatshum për fillimin e seancës, i cili e kishte në rend dite: vlerësimin e gjendjes politike dhe të siguris në terren, në bazë të raportimeve të aktivistëve nga terreni. Shkarkimi nga detyra Ky këshill ishte i përbërë nga të gjithë kryetarët e organizatave politiko shoqërore të komunës dhe këtu prezantonin nga dy aktivistë të komitetëve të LK të Serbisë dhe të LK të Kosovës. Nga Komiteti i Serbisë ishin: Tomislav Bjeletiq dhe Toma Mladenoviq, kurse nga Kosova ishin: Enver Jusufi dhe një serb. këtu, posa fillon mbledhja, pasi që të gjithë ishin të informuar se çka kishte ndodh në Qendrën e Arsimit të Mesëm, thërrasin që i pari të informoj kryetari i Rinisë nga terreni. Pasi që të gjithë e kishin pergatitur qëndrimin e tyre për këtë ngjarje, me pa durim e prisnin përfundimin e informatës së kryetarit të Rinisë, pasi që sipas tyre ishte indetifikuar zbulimi i “irredentës”dhe për ta ky ishte pikërisht kryetari i Rinisë së Komunës së Lypjanit, Ragip Jashari.në këtë rast fjalën e kishte marrë, sipas skenarit, Enver Jusufi, i cili pa mëshirë propozon, që kryetari i Rinis të shkarkohet nga detyra dhe nga LKpër të mundësuar marrjen e masave tjera ligjore. Ky propozim njëzërit përkrahet nga të ghithë pjesëmarrësit, për arsye se me këtë identifikimrasti për ta ishte sikur zbulimi i Amerikës, ku të ghithë pas këtij rasti, mund të marrnin frymë më lehtë dhe mund t`i kryejnë detyrat më me sukses e pa frikë. Kurse, aktivistët e komiteteve të përfitojnë poena në zbulimin e “irredentizmit shqiptar”. Po ne këtë mbrëmje lajmin e parë për shkarkimin e kryetarit të Rinis së Lypjanit, për shkak se kishte organizuar vizitë grevave të minatorëve e dha Radio Televizioni Shqiptar. Jeta në kurbet Pasi që u mor vesh nga informatat e fshehta se po përgatitet arrestimi i tij, ai largohet në botën e jashtme. Atje pas një kohe të shkurtër i bien në gjurmë dhe fillon përcjellja e tij, në mënyr intensive nga qarqet e ndryshme serbo- qetnike, ku gjatë kësaj percjelljeishte përgatitur edhe likuidimi i tij, por nuk ishte i sukseshëm dhe atë dy herë radhazi. Pas largimit të babait të tij nga puna më 1990, i largohet edhe vëllau nga puna më 1991dhe kështu familja e tij 10 antarëshe mbetet pa asnjë burim jetësor. Gjatë jetës së tij në botën e jashtme, brenda 9 viteve të vrazhdta e pa kurrfarë suksesi për jetë – si pasojë e përcjelljeve, përgjimeve nga personat e lloj lloj ngjyrave, kurrë nuk arriti të stabilizohet në asnjë mëynyrë. Ishte i fejuar dhe kurr nuk iu dha rasti të martohet. Peripecitë e familjes Gjithashtu, edhe familja e tij përjetoi çaste të vështira gjatë kësaj kohe 9 vjeçare. Në vitin 1994 pas shumë provokimeve nga ana e bashkëpunëtorëve të policis serbe të Lypijanit, i rrahen në mënyrë brutale tre vëllezërit e tij dhe pas shum kontrollimeve të shtëpis së tij, maltretimeve të shpeshta, duke e kërkuar edhe të ndierin, që të lajmërohet bashkë me vëllezërit e tij në polici. Me një rast që ndodhi më 7 mars 1995, derisa vëllezërit dhe motrat e të ndjerit gjendeshin në festën e Ditës së Mësuesit, arrin policia serbo çetnike e Lypjanit, në shtëpin e të ndjerit, ku fillojnë me kontrollimin, kërkimin e djemve me maltretime brutale. Si pasoj e kësaj ngjarje të kobshme, nëna e te ndjerit sëmuret rendë nga stresi, ku pas 13 orësh, më 8 mars 1995 vdes, dhe në vend të dhuratës për festën e 8 Marsit nga bijtë dhe bijat e saj i vendosin kurora lulesh mbi varr. Kështu, pra, i ndjeri përveç situatës së vet të rënd, e cila i shtohej ditë e më tepër, ngarkohej edhe me atë të familjes. Si azilkërkues nuk arriti të gjejë mirëkuptim në shtetin gjerman, edhe pse e kishte rastin më të rëndëse të tjerët – si i ndjekur politik. Në vitin 1998, në muajin shkurt, me dhunë e kthejnë në Kosovë, kur lufta veç sa s`kishte filluar. Rënia në Kosovë Më 20 mars 1999 nga shtëpia i largohet vëllau i të ndjerit me fëmijët e tij, me propozimin e babait të tyre, i cili asokohe ishte i shtrirë në spital dhe iu kishte preferuar që të dy të vinin në Prishtinë, mirëpo i ndjeri kurrsesi nuk pranoi të largohet nga shtëpia, në të cilën mezi ishte kthyer. Kështu, më 19.4.1999 pushkatohet së bashku me dhjetëra bashkëfshatarët e tij, shumica moshatarë të tij, në masakrën e njohur të Hallaqit të Vogël të Lypjanit, si shum të tjera në Kosovë. Në të njëjtën ditë i digjet edhe shtëpia me krejt gjallërin e familjes dhe dorëshkrimet e të ndjerit 10-15 kg, të cilat nuk e patën fatin që t`i shikojë syri i lexuesit. Nga familja Jashari-Mardoqi, që nga viti 1878 e deri më sot në vijën vertikale u flijuan hiç më pak se 34 vetë, nga të gjitha gjinitë dhe moshat, për të njëjtat qëllime dhe nga i njëjti armik. Artikulli i cili u botua ne gazetën “EPOKA E RE” më 19.4.2004 =Homazh dëshmori me rastin e pesëvjetorit të rënies së Ragip Jasharit – Mardoqit= 100 pixel Të martirizuarit janë dhembja, por edhe krenaria jonë Shkruan: Sheremet PROKSHI Ishin ato ditë zie e tmerri kur në gjithë rruzullin tokësor, në të gjitha mediat tokësore e satelitore, në faqet e para të të gjitha gazetave shkruhej e flitej për të vrarët, të pushkatuarit e të masakruarit shqiptarë pa dallim moshe apo gjinie. Kosova po bëhej vendi ku zërat e të vdekurve flitnin po aq zëshëm sa edhe të gjallët që nuk kishin mundësi t`i mbronin, sepse jeta e tyre nuk ishte jetë, kurse ardhmëria ende mbetej ëndërr për të dëshiruar. Të gjallët ishin dikund apo askund, të shkapërderdhur kudo në Kosovë, në Shqipëri, Maqedoni, gjithëkund nëpër Evropë, Amerikë, Kanada e Australi. Të vrarët nëpër varre apo të pavarrosur, nëpër fundpuse, nëpër gërmadha apo të djegur pa arritur të shenohet në mëmorial dita e tyre e fundit, ndarja nga kjo botë, nga më të dashurit, nga atdheu që aq shumë e donin. Në këtë gjëndje kishte qenë familja Mardoqi qysh prej vitit 1878, që në vijen vertikale u flijuan hiç më pak se 34 vetë. Lufta e fundit ishte vazhdimësi për një kapitull të ri, por edhe për vdekje të reja. Ragip JASHARI – MARDOQI pushkatohet më 19.4.1999 së bashku me dhjetra bashkëfshatarë të tij. Po atë ditë I digjet shtëpija dhe gjithë pasuria që kishte. Ragipi si veprimtar Ragip JASHARI – MARDOQI kishte një veprimtari të bujshme gjat gjithë jetës së tij. Në periudhën e viteve 1984/86 bashkëfshatarët e vet dhe të B.L. të Rufcit e zgjedhin si udhëheqës të rinis, duke u bazuar në angazhimet e tij studentore gjat vitit 1981/84. ishte anëtar dhe delegat i Kryesisë së Rinisë të komunës së Lypjanit dhe më vonë edhe kryetar, pikërisht në një periudhë të rëndë në gjithë Kosovën. Ideali kombëtar dhe përcaktimi i tij si udhëheqës e shpie në detyra të rënda për atë kohë. Së bashku me nxënësit e Qendrës së Arsimit të Mesëm vizitojn zgafellën e Magures (Goleshit), duke iu dhënë përkrahje minatorëve pikërisht ato ditë kur strukturat tjera komunale as nuk mendonin të guxojnë për të bërë një gjest të tillë. Siç tregon në deklaratën e tij Agim DEDUSHI, strukturat serbe të komunës së Lypjanit angazhojnë një grup të partisë së atëhershme për ta shpallur Ragipin si nacionalist e irredentist. Po i njëjti grup propozon largimin e tij nga udhëheqësi i rinisë, e më vonë pason diferencimi ideo – politik deri në qëndrimin për burgosje. Në deklaratat që jep para grupit për diferencim, Ragipi nuk hamendet, por pranon se ka qenë plotësisht i vetëdijshëm se për çka ka shkuar te minatorët, me djersën dhe punën e të cilëve po ndërtoheshin rrugë shkolla e fabrika kudo në Kosovë. Si shumë shqiptarë të përndjekur e të persekutuar, dhe për t`i ikur më të keqes Ragipi merr rrugën e kurbetit. Gjatë vitit 1993 deri me 1997, jeton si azilkërkues në Wirtingen të Gjermanisë. Ja se ç`shkruan një shok i tij gjerman (zyrtar i lartë për Mbrojtjene Drejtave të Njeriut) pasi dëgjon për vrasjen e Ragipit. “Nuk ka ardhmëri në të kaluarën. Dhe nuk ka bekim duke përsëritur gabimet (dëbim me forcë)”. Këtu ishte fjala për dëbimin me dhunë nga Gjermania pikërisht në kohën kur Serbia përgatitej për një gjakderdhje të madhe në Kosovë. - Mesazh original- Përvetor: + Ragip JASHARIT + - Ishte shok i imi. Data: E diele 02 Maj 1999 23: 34: 53+ 0200 Nga Wolfgang PLARRE Wplarre@dillingenbayonet.de NË MEMORIAM TË RAGIP JASHARIT I lindur më 11.11.1961 Vie nga Hallaqi i Vogël (Lypjan) Kosovë. Jetonte si azilkërkues në Ëirtingen prej 1993 deri më1997 Ishte një shok i imi – Kujdesej për shtëpin tonë kur ne ishim në pushime, na ndihminte kur ne kemi renovuar shtepin tonë. U detyrua nga pushteti Gjerman për t`u kthyer në Kosovë. ME 19. PRILL 1999 u ekzekutua nga forcat policore – ushtarake serbe së bashku me 21 persona tjerë civil. Siç me 30 prill të vitit 1999 Kosovapress lajmëronte. Unë mbaj zi për të. Le të rrjedh nëpër Ne fuqia shëruese e zotit, le të na pastroj, forcojë dhe shërojë. Le të na përmbushë me dashuri, ngrohtësi shëruese dhe dritë. Le të na mbrojë dhe shpie në rrugën tonë. Ne falenderojmë që kështu ndodhë. Wolfgang PLARRE Dillingen str. 41. D-86637 Wirtingen. Ne këtë mesazh dhe memoriam shkruar për Ragip JASHARIN, W.PLARRE iu drejtohet shumë burrështetasve evropianë e botërorë, shumë asociacioneve kombëtare e ndërkombëtare, përfshirë këtu Klintonin, Shirakun, presidentin Rus, atë Kinez, Kofi Ananin etj. (Shënimet origjinale gjenden te autori I këtij artikulli). Prandaj sot, kur po e përkujtojmë pesëvjetorin e rënies së dëshmorit Ragip JASHARITdhe dhjetëra bashkëfshatarëve të Hallaqit të Vogël, mbi varret e tyre pikojnë lotët e nënave, të motrave, vëllezërve e baballarëve, por shndrit krenaria për gjakun e derdhur, për lirinë e Kosovës që aq shumë e deshëm. Artikulli i cili u botua ne gazetën “EPOKA E RE” më 20.4.2005 =Portret për dëshmorin Ragip Jashari – Mardoqi= Nga jeta në pavdekësi Shkruan: Fehmi MALOKU Fati i familjes Jashari fshati Hallaq i Vogël i Lypjanit ka shumëçka të dhimbshme, që nuk mund të harrohet, sepse dëshmori Ragip Jashari vite me radhë ishte I përndjekur politik dhe në prill të vitit 1999 ra në mbrojtje të atdheut. Lufta në familjën Jashari (fshati Hallaq i Vogël, komuna e Lypjanit) la dhembje të madhe, por njëherit hapi edhe një kapitull të ri në historinë e kësaj familjeje. Në trevën e Lypianit, paramilitarët serbë të egërsuar mundoheshin që tq vrisnin çdo gjë shqiptare. Kohë kur fati i një populli po përballej më një pushtues të pa skrupullt, dashuria për Kosovën dhe luftën për liri kishte rrëmbyer zemrat e mijera vajzave e djemve shqiptarë, si ne Kosovë dhe jashtë saj. UÇK-ja ishte bërë simbol qëndrese e bashkimit, e cila nuk lejoi që armiku Kosovën ta shohë më krenari të kërrusur e fitore të varrosura, në zjarrin e madh që e kalit qëndresën. i tillë ishte edhe dëshmori Ragip Jashari, i cili tërë jetën e vet të shkurtër por te bujshme ia kushtoi çështjes kombëtare, për të cilën sakrifikoi aq shum duke e vulosur këtë edhe me jetën e vet. Dëshmori Ragip Jashari ishte një i ri me një intelegjenc të lartë të nohutive, si dhe një njohës i mirë i çështjes kombtare, e për këtë të fundit kishte mësuar mjaft edhe nga e kaluara e stergjyshërve të tij. Prejardhja e dëshmorit Ragip Jasharit është nga fshati Brain, treva e Gollakut, e njohur si trevë qëndrese, që nga koha e mbretrive e gjer në luftën e fundit. Shkollën fillore dhe të mesme i kreu ne Lypjan, kurse shkollimin e lartë ne Zagreb (Kroaci), e që të gjitha këto i kreu me sukses të shkëlqyeshëm. Praovimi e pjakuris për atdhe etregoj nga pozita e detyrës më me përgjegjësi, si kryetar rinie, në nivel komunal, të cilën ia ngarkoj brezi i tij rinor, për atë kohe mjaft delikate. Me mospajtimin e ti ndaj suprimimit të Kushtetutes së vitit 1974 dhe gjukimit të grevave të njohura të minatoreve te Kosovës, të vitit1989, e vulosi përcaktimin e vet ideor dhe kombëtar, kur në krye të delegacionit rinor nga Qendra e arsimit të Mesëm, të cilin vetë e formoi pa iu trembur syri dhe pa llogariturfare pasojat shum të mundshme në atë kohë kritike, vizitë kjo e njohur si e vetmja që e organizuar në mënyr zyrtare. Në këtë vizitë zyrtare dëshmori Ragip Jashari kishte vendosur edhe helmetën e kuqe në kokë duke pasur për qëllim se herët apo vonë këtu do të valoj flamuri kombëtar me ngjyrën e kuqe. Kjo kishte shfaqur reagime edhe më të mëdha pastaj. Në këtë rast e bëbë me dije opinionin e gjerë se rinia e Kosovës kurrë nuk flen e qetë deri në çlirimin definitiv të mbitokës dhe nëntokës së vet. Por, sa u kthye nga kjo vizitë me jehonë dhe krenari të madhe për tërë rininë kosovare, por jo edhe për Koordinues të komunës i cili ishte mbledhur menjëher për ta shqyrtuar gjendjen e krijuar në atë kohë, në bazë të raportimeve të veprimtarëve nga terreni. Shkarkimi nga detyra Ky këshill ishte i përbërë nga të gjithë kryetarët e organizatave politiko shoqërore të komunës dhe këtu prezantonin nga dy aktivistë të komitetëve të LK të Serbisë dhe të LK të Kosovës. Nga Komiteti i Serbisë ishin: Tomislav Bjeletiq dhe Toma Mladenoviq, kurse nga Kosova ishin: “patrioti” Enver Jusufi dhe një serb. këtu, posa fillon mbledhja, pasi që të gjithë ishin të informuar se çka kishte ndodh në Qendrën e Arsimit të Mesëm, thërrasin që i pari të informoj kryetari i Rinisë nga terreni. Pasi që të gjithë e kishin pergatitur qëndrimin e tyre për këtë ngjarje, me pa durim e prisnin përfundimin e informatës së kryetarit të Rinisë, pasi që sipas tyre ishte indetifikuar zbulimi i “irredentës”dhe për ta ky ishte pikërisht kryetari i Rinisë së Komunës së Lypjanit, Ragip Jashari. Në këtë rast fjalën e kishte marrë, sipas skenarit, Enver Jusufi, i cili pa mëshirë propozon, që kryetari i Rinis të shkarkohet nga detyra dhe nga LK për të mundësuar marrjen e masave tjera ligjore. Çuditërisht ky propozim njëzërit përkrahet nga të gjithë madje edhe nga shumica e shqipfolësve që më ngazëllim e pritën shkarkimin e tij nga detyra madje-madje edhe ata që deri dje ishin “kolegë” të tij por edhe të babait të tij. Po ne këtë mbrëmje lajmin e parë për shkarkimin e kryetarit të Rinis së Lypjanit, për shkak se kishte organizuar vizitë grevave të minatorëve e dha Radio Televizioni Shqiptar. Jeta në kurbet Pasi që u mor vesh nga informatat e fshehta se po përgatitet arrestimi i tij, ai largohet në botën e jashtme-Gjermani. Atje pas një kohe i bie në gjurmë UDB-ja dhe fillon përcjellja e tij, ku gjat kësaj përcjelljeje ishte pegatitur edhe likuidimi i tij, duke kurdisur atentate të njëpasnjëshme dy herë me radhë, të cilave Ragipi u shpëtoi me sukses. . Pas largimit të babait të tij nga puna më 1990, i largohet edhe vëllau nga puna më 1991dhe kështu familja e tij 10 antarëshe mbetet pa asnjë burim jetësor. Gjatë jetës së tij në botën e jashtme, brenda 9 viteve të vrazhdta e pa kurrfarë suksesi për jetë – si pasojë e përcjelljeve, përgjimeve nga personat e lloj lloj ngjyrave, kurrë nuk arriti të stabilizohet në asnjë mëynyrë. Ishte i fejuar dhe kurr nuk iu dha rasti të martohet. Peripecitë e familjes Gjithashtu, edhe familja e tij përjetoi çaste të vështira gjatë kësaj kohe 9 vjeçare. Në vitin 1994 pas shumë provokimeve nga ana e bashkëpunëtorëve të policis serbe të Lypijanit, i rrahen në mënyrë brutale tre vëllezërit e tij dhe pas shum kontrollimeve të shtëpis së tij, maltretimeve të shpeshta, duke e kërkuar edhe të ndierin, që të lajmërohet bashkë me vëllezërit e tij në polici. Me një rast që ndodhi më 7 mars 1995, derisa vëllezërit dhe motrat e të ndjerit gjendeshin në festën e Ditës së Mësuesit, arrin policia serbo çetnike e Lypjanit, në shtëpin e të ndjerit, ku fillojnë me kontrollimin, kërkimin e djemve me maltretime brutale. Si pasoj e kësaj ngjarje të kobshme, nëna e te ndjerit sëmuret rendë nga stresi, ku pas 13 orësh, më 8 mars 1995 vdes, dhe në vend të dhuratës për festën e 8 Marsit nga bijtë dhe bijat e saj i vendosin kurora lulesh mbi varr. Kështu, pra, i ndjeri përveç situatës së vet të rënd, e cila i shtohej ditë e më tepër, ngarkohej edhe me atë të familjes. Si azilkërkues nuk arriti të gjejë mirëkuptim në shtetin gjerman, edhe pse e kishte rastin më të rëndëse të tjerët – si i ndjekur politik. Në vitin 1998, në muajin shkurt, me dhunë e kthejnë në Kosovë, kur lufta veç sa s`kishte filluar. Rënia në Kosovë Më 20 mars 1999 nga shtëpia i largohet vëllau i të ndjerit me fëmijët e tij, me propozimin e babait të tyre, i cili asokohe ishte i shtrirë në spital dhe iu kishte preferuar që të dy të vinin në Prishtinë, mirëpo i ndjeri kurrsesi nuk pranoi të largohet nga shtëpia, në të cilën mezi ishte kthyer. Kështu, më 19.4.1999 pushkatohet së bashku me dhjetëra bashkëfshatarët e tij, shumica moshatarë të tij, në masakrën e njohur të Hallaqit të Vogël të Lypjanit, si shum të tjera në Kosovë. Vëllai i të ndjerit, Avniu, shpalos kujtimet e veta të asaj dite tragjike. “Kur hynë në oborr paramilitarët serbë u gëzuan shumë kur e panë Ragipin dhe i thanë “...Më në fund të gjëtëm...”, ndërsa Ragipi me një qëndrim burrëror ishte përgjigjur: “Unë nuk kam ku të shkoj përtej shtëpis sime” – rrëfen ai. Po atë ditë ishin kërkuar edhe gjithë vëllezërit etij, madje edhe nipi 2-vjeçar. Që të gjithë ishin në listën e zeë të paramilitarëve. Avniu po ashtu shpreh keqardhje për të pavërtetat e shumta lidhur me dorëshkrimet e të ndjerit, 15-kilogramëshe, në të cilat kishte fakte të shumta,të cilat i ka marrë dikush dhe nuk mund të dalin në dritë. Ai për fund shpreh falënderime të shumta për gazetën kryekëput kombëtare”EPOKA E RE” për interesimin e vashdeushëm ndaj dëshmorit Ragip Jashari dhe të gjithë dëshmorëve të tjerë, si dhe për zbulimin e intelektualëve dhe patriotëve që deri më tash kanë ngelur të harruar nga shumëkush.Ai, po ashtu shpreh habinë se si deri më tani munguan të paktën një buqetë lule mbi varrin e tij nga Qendra e Arsimit të Mesëm, Kuvendi Komunal, si dhe nga Miniera e Goleshit, që të triave këtyre ua zbardhi fytyrën në një kohë më se kritike.Duhet theksuar edhe një fakt shumë më rëndësi se nga familja Mardoqi, që nga viti 1878 e deri më sot, në vijën vertikale u flijuan hiq më pak 34 vetë, nga të gjitha gjinitë dhe moshat, për të njëjtat qëllime dhe nga i njëjti armik. Poetika e Ragip Jasharit DISA NGA VJERRSHAT E RAGIP JASHARIT Vjeshta Vjesht e vonë Vjesht e tharë Mollë e pjekur Q’do kund ngjyrë arë Arë e lavruar Tokë e punuar Vjesht e vonë Stuhi e tërbuar Vjesht e vonë Por vjesht me vend Gjithmonë par dimrit Vjesht për q’do kënd Fshatari Gruri u mboll E u bë ugari Tashmë i qetë Dimëron fshatari Gjerë në pranver Fuqi duhet mbledh E punuar punë Edhe më me zell Kështu mëndon I vyeri fshatr Që punën dhe tokën I ka shokë të pa ndar Daja im Daja im jeton në bajgorë Ku gjatë dimrit bie shum borë Daja im me shum mjeshtri Di të maroj saj e ski Daja im mua me premtoj Rshqitjën me ski të ma mësoj Andaj pushimin tim dimëror Do ta kaloj te daja n’bajgorë Gjahtari i pafat Një gjahtar me qifte n’krah Paska dalur sot për gjah Dhe zagari para tij n’vrap Turinjët në borë duke I rrasë. Në kacube dic pëshpëriti Qiften n’dorë gjahtari e qiti, Vallë, të jetë ndonjë lepurosh Që të mos mbetet gjahu bosh! Por, si duket kot më kot Lepuroshi s’doli dot, Kështu i zhgënjyet mbeti gjahtari Dhe pas tij u nis zagari. Muzgu Dimëror Ngadal bie muzgu Duket yllë i parë Dhe hëna më poshtë Sa fillon me dalë Q’do gjë xixëllonë Si hëna dhe yjet Acari i mbrëmjes Filon ti lidhë nyjet Dhe fshati ndezë dritat Ata reflektorë Sa bukur shëndrisin Mbi të bardhen borë E nga larg të duket Në këtë dimër të ftohët Që q’do dritë e fshatit Është votër e ngrohët Gëzuar Viti I Ri Gëzim i madh Është këtu tani Zemrat na këndojn Ushtojn pa mahi Ato janë të barda Rinore si ti Vetëm ty të presim I dashur Viti I Ri Të festojm të gjith I lumtur je ti I lumtur e I pasur Risi prap na sjellë I gëzofshim si përher Mëngjesi i një dite janari Rrezet e kuqrremta E ngjyrë portokalli Ato rreze duelli Të një dite janari Me shpejtësi rrufeje Qiellin flakëruan E mëngjesit të ftohët Ngrohtësi I ofruan Rrugët morën frym Rridhini tash si lum Fëmijët nxitoni në shkoll E të rriturit në punë Andaj s’ish më i ftohët Ai mngjes në janar Se dieli e bëri të ngrohët Të bukur dhe krenar Në odën e gjyshit Dimrit me borë Kur bën aq të ftohët Në odën e gjyshit Gjithnjë është ngrohët Aty gjyshi plak Me të gjatin kamish Qëndron pran oxhakut I ulur këmbëkyq Dhe kur fryen shtërngata E bënë shum acar Gjyshi plak fëmijëve U tregon ndonjë prrall Ata të gjith gojë hapur Nga ai shiqojnë Dhe gjdo fjalë t tij Me ëndje e dëgjojn Për trimëri e bujari Gjyshi din tju rrëfej Tu tregoj aq bukur Sa të gjithve tu pëlqej Kështu fëmijët netëve Kohrave fluturojn Përmes tregimeve të gjyshit Që me ëndjë I dëgjojn Udhëtari Kur të rritëm Shkollën ta mbaroi Nëpër gjith botën Unë do të udhtoj Marko Polo I kohës son E gjith bota do të më thon Marko Polo e Magelan Do ta shetis botën anë e mban Meridianet paralelet Metroplet t’gjitha skelet Do të gjej shum shok e shoqe Nga qdo vënd I kësaj bote E gjat udhtimit Do të mbaj ditarë Tu tregoj të gjithëve Atë që kam parë Shoqët e mira U takuan shoqët Rrugës për në shkoll Njëra më e trash E tjatra më e holl Dhe kjo rrugë e shkollës U bë vend takimi Për shoqët e mira Vend gëzimi e hidhërimi Pak si shum je trashur Ti moj shoqja ime A bën të hash më pak E të bësh më shum ushtrime Po ti oj e dshur S’ikur nuk ke q’han Je tharë je terë Si mish në tavan E ty s’të nxëjn pantollat Në fustan dimër e verë Pse mos të shkoj si ti Në këtë vap me fanel Po ty kësht të trash Askush s’të adhuron E lere më Burimin Në të cilin ti mendon Pse mos të dashka ty Të bukurën e dheut Kështu e holl Si pëlqen as Andreut Dhe kështu tër rugës Gjer sa mbrrinë në shkoll Duke I thën njëra tjetrës E trash apo e holl Por kur mbrrin në shkoll Mësimi kishte filluar Prandaj të dy shoqët Per llaf qen pendura Dikush do të mendonte Vall mos jan hidhruar Por shoqët e mira Një gjë të till nuk kishin lejuar Ishin të pa ndashme Dhe shum shoqe të mira Nuk mund ti prishte askush E lerëmë bisedat e tilla Shporta me pem Mollë e kuqe dhe e bradh U takuan me një dardh Bashk me ftonjë e portokaj Me ca rrush e banane n’skaj Kështu nga vede E të ndryshme anë Me një shport Tani ishin vënë Molla ishte drenicake Dardha e bukur gollakase Ftohjët e mdhej ishin kosovar Portokajt mesdhetar Africane bananet ishin E rrushuin e zi podrimjak e kishim Tok në shport mbi tavolin Në dhomën time në Prishtinë Ari I zi Atje larg në arabi Ku në qabe shkohet haxhi Një sheiku të madh yzengji Se qi shkrepi ta haj një fli Po q’të bënte sheiku I zi Fli nuk kishte në arabi Atje bëhej vetëm ari i zi Shpejt sillma këtu një haxhi Kosovar le të jet ai Dhe kjo u bë me shm shpejtësi Aty e sollën babën haxhi Qfar kërkon ti baba haxhi Të dërgoj në kosovë Të ma sillësh një fli Dhe kështu u hutua Baba haxhi Paj… q’të them sheik efendi Një traktor e kam në shtëpi Dhë një mercedes të tipit më të ri Më shkurt më shkurt baba haxhi Qfardo që kërkon ta plotsoj unë ty Desha të them pakëz ar të zi Ndoshta një dy, tri fuqi Ha,ha,ha,ha u zgërdhi Sheiku i zi Jo një, dy apo tri fuqi Përplot anijën ta mbush unë ty Vetm sillma këtu një fli Dhe tri orë pasi fluturoj Aeroplani special Në Prishtinë ateroj Haxhi baba në shtëpi shpejto Dhe plakën e vet e urdhëroj Shpej oj grua të ma qitësh një fli Me maz delesh ta lysh përmbi Po q’të gjrti o i ziu plak A nuk je në haxhillëk Shpejt ori të ma qitësh atë fli E kam dhan fjalën ta qoj në arabi E ta ndrroj më një nam ar të zi Atëher plak vertet shpejtoj Dhe pas pak flija për arabi fluturoj E tërë kjo kur përfundoj Haxhi baba plakën e uroj I lumi un oj grua që të kam ty Vlen më shum së q’do pasuri Sepse flijën që bën ti Mund ta ndrrojm edhe me ar të zi Lumi Sa fort të magjeps Ai lum gurgullues Që kalon rruz fshatit Me atë shtat lakues Gurgullima e tij Muzik natyrore Të bën të jesh i lumtur Të mbush me gëzim prore Gëzimi jeta dhe hareja Buqasin nga ai lum Andaj s’është qudi Që e duam aq shum Ëndrra e Kujtimit Kujtimit një diti diq ju kujtua Shum thell në kujtime Kujtimi u kujtua Kujtoj e kujto e se’q përkujtoj Ëndrrën që kishte par Filloj ta tregoj Kujtova tha kujtimi Se aq shum udhëtova Sa të gjitha kontinentet Ngapak i vizitova Më kujtohet në Azi Saharën e kalova E në majën më të lartë Vetëm pak pushova Në Afrik pastaj niagarën E pash një ujvar të bukur Ku për pak sa s’rash Gjer në Australi oqeanët Not i kalova e në alpët e larta Botën e vështrova Në antartik pastaj vërtet u lodha Dy banen të bukuka aty i kafshova Pastaj në AmerikëNiln e kalova Një lum shum i madh Vërtet u frigova Në Amerikën jugore Shumë pak qëndrova Ariun polar aty e takova I lumtur përsëei U ktheva në Europë Ku i pashë kengurët Që gënjenin pardon hop e hop Qeni im Qenin tim e quaj Bak Të shetis me te S’ngurroj aspak Kur kam at pran Ndihem shum krenar Shokët më kann zili Për qnini lozonjar Baku im Është qen bernardin Leshatok i madh E mbi të ghitha trim Astronomi Në qytezën tonë Buzë lumit Kur të gjith Ja thon gjumit Alban Urani Gjithnjë i zgjuar Hënën dhe yjet Duke i shikuar Her më dylbi Her me teleskop Albanit nata Nuk I shkon kot Alban Urani Është astronam Netëve të kthjellta Kosmosin vështron Dera e shkollës sime Themeli ishkollës sime Eshtë qelik i fort Nuk mund ta lëkund askush As stuhi as hord Themeli I shkollës sime Është përplot me gurë Gurë të murosur Që nuk tunden kurr Gurthemel Migjeni E poet të tjer pishtar Më thrrasin në shkollë Të mësoj pa u ndal Dera e shkollës sime S’mund të mbyllet kurr Ajo fton për dituri Ajo është si gurr Shkolla ime Shkolla ime Me emrin e saj Është më e bukura Në këtë skaj E dua Migjenin Shkollën e dua Dritë e ardhmëris Ajo është për mua Mërgimtari i këndon Kosovës Kilometra me mija larg Trupi im po më digjet prore Vallë a ka vuajtje më të madhe Oj Kosovë oj lule pranverore Oj Kosovë moj tok stërgjyshrore Mos më pyet ku ke mendjën Netëve të gjata për qka ëndërroj Se unë ty të mbaj në zemër Ty Kosovë me asgjë s’të ndrroi Nënë Kosovë vetëm për ty jetoj T’më thrras Llapi e Gollaku T’më thrras Drenica e Dugagjini Rrafshi, Gjakova e Prishtia Do të nisëm si vetëtima E mëm dhan kushtrim Rugova Ta dhash besën fluturova Besa të qoftë edhe letën Për ty e flijova. Referenca Familja Jashari gazeta Epoka e Re gazeta Rilindja Lidhje te tjera www.uni-pr.edu/dokument/libri.pdf